


To Give Thanks

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Post-Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: i.things you said at one am.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so.. not actually a lot of dialogue in this one, and the time isn't specified, but w/e. the vibe is there. i think.

They’re pressed together in a nook of a forest Draco has never heard of, heavy wind blowing around them, filling their ears with the rustle of trees. Draco’s forehead is pressed to Severus’ chest, the rapid beating of his professor’s heart almost palpable. One of Severus’ arms rest loosely around his waist, keeping him in place.

Draco has no idea how long they’ve been there for – no idea how much time has passed since they’d fled Hogwarts – but the sky is pitch black and the moon hangs above them, so he assumes it’s late. His body is trembling softly, adrenaline fading from his system and being replaced with fear.

They’re waiting to be called; waiting for the moment their Marks burn.

Draco is no idiot. He knows the fate that awaits him, knows that the Dark Lord will take some form of retribution for his failure. He merely hopes that Dumbledore’s death will mean he and his family make it out alive.

He takes a shaky breath, moving closer to Severus without thought. “Thank you,” he murmurs, quiet enough that it nearly gets lost in the wind.

Severus’ arm tightens around his waist, barely noticeable. A silent gesture of understanding.


End file.
